Pockets with zippers are well known in the art of fashion and garment design. The zipper may have two functions: it may be viewed as interesting and unusual design feature on a garment and/or can be used as a means to protect the contents of the pocket. One problem with these kinds of pockets is that the zipper is very clearly visible to a potential pickpocket and can be easily opened without the knowledge of the garment wearer. This is especially true if the pocket is a back pocket on pants.
A further problem with existing pockets with zippers is that the way such pockets are constructed results in several layers of materials at one or both sides of the zipper forming a visible line that is esthetically objectionable.